What the heck just happened
by Siriusly Potter-tastic
Summary: When Colette found herself having to spend the day with her dad in an aging (not well) cab, she thought it couldn't get worse. And of course she was wrong, when two certain blonde teens magically appear in the back of the yellow vehicle things become a bit more then worse. But is there light at the end of this unexpected trip?
1. Chapter 1

**Race to Witch Mountain: Seth Love story **

"Colette wake up!" I heard my dad huff as he shook me, judging by his annoyance I'd say he's been trying to get me up for a while. "What" I grumbled turning by back to him, "You don't have school today and I'm not leaving you here alone" He explained, "So I escape one prison and get thrown into another" I said frowning at him.

He seemed to think for a moment "Yes" He said simply. "Fine" I muttered, "You're the one who has to put up with my tiredness all day" I said smirking as his face paled. "I had to stay up late last night to finish a school project" I explained, "and I'm really tired" I yawned helping prove my point. "Just get dressed" He mumbled, obviously regretting his decision but not backing out. "Okay, okay" I said putting my hands in the 'mean no harm' gesture.

About half an hour later we were walking towards dad's cab when a black SUV pulled up in front of it. "Lettie get in the cab" He ordered, "but dad" I tried to argue, "In the cab Colette" and with the last word my dad walked towards the SUV. When the doors on the black car opened I bolted into the cab locking the doors.

To get my mind off what was happening outside I started to play with my hair, braiding it back taking it out and doing it again. By my fifth braid I felt someone watching me; slowly I turned in my seat and saw two gorgeous teenagers in the back of the cab looking at me curiously.

Me being me I just stared at them for a minute, the girl had beautiful long, silky looking blond hair compared with my brown tangled locks making me look like the beast and her the beauty and bright blue eyes, she was exceptionally perfect.

The boy had the same blonde hair and eyes as the girl but with grey specks shining through, he was staring at me as much as I was staring at him, and he was well hot. "Hello" I said finally after 30 seconds but felt like an hour, "Hello" the girl smiled at me happily. The boy just nodded at me still looking at me as if I was going to disappear any second.

"I'm Colette" I said waving slightly, before any of them could answer dad tried to get in but the door was locked. Reaching over to unlock his door my shirt rid up a bit showing off my hip bones. Pulling back as dad got in no one spoke, I had a feeling he had no idea of the perfect people in the backseat.

"So dad" I spoke up as he started the car, "yes Lottie?" He asked. "How have you not noticed the people in the back seat?" I asked amused, "what-"he started but stopped as he looked in the rear view mirror and slammed on the breaks making me almost go flying through the wind shield.

"Where did you come from?" My Dad asked looking slightly crept out. "O-o-outside" The Hottie stuttered making me mentally 'aw' he was so cute! "How did you get in here?" dad tried again, "The portal" blue eyes said pointing to the door next to her.

"Hey that reminds me I locked those doors" I said curious and confused, they completely ignored me, "Well then" I huffed making dad through me a 'shut up and stop being an idiot' look before looking back to the charming teenagers in our backseat.

"Who are you?" dad asked another question, "I'm Seth and this is my sister Sara" hottie sorry, Seth answered. "We require your transportation service immediately" He said now emotionlessly. Why does he speak so formal? I asked myself staring at him. I must of been really out of it cause the next thing I knew there was a wad of cash shoved into dad's face. "Holy Moly" I muttered, "Will this suffice?" Seth asked.

"Did you rob a bank?" My dad asked, "Is that acceptable Jack Bruno?"Sara dodged the question. "How do you know my name?" dad demanded. They both pointed to the driver permit thingy on the dashboard making me crack up laughing. Dad shot me another look and scowled, "Just drive dad" I said smirking. After a minute the car started moving, "Where are we going?" He asked Seth and Sara.

When they didn't answer he tried again, "I need an address" He said sounding irritated. "You must travel in that direction" Sara said pointing, "You need to be more specific" Dad said already sounding fed up. Seth took out a device and started reading coordinates; "Okay I'll stick to 'that direction'" dad interrupted him.

After an hour I was tiredly looked out the window, "Are your parents okay with you spending this money?" Dad Asked. I looked at the price thingy and gasped it was a little bit over four hundred, "Jippers" I mumbled. "We've been through the terms of our finance; if you are concerned about your compensation-"Seth started sounding snappish, "What my concern is-" Dad started but I tuned him out looking at Seth in the corner of my eye.

"The vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit" Sara said making me snap out of my day dream. "There are no vehicles behind us" dad said, I looked behind me and saw a Black SUV come over the hill. "Uh dad could you speed up, just a tad" I said my voice trembling slightly; I looked again and saw three. "Dad speed the bloody car up" I snapped my breathing heavy, "At your current speed vs. theirs, they will overtake us in less than a minute" Seth spoke up. Oh good looking and smart great mix.

"Relax I'll just let them pass" Dad said putting his blinker on indicating he was pulling over, "Open road people!" Dad yelled out of his window, "It's all yours!" The head jeep slowly started to come past but stopped so their front window was equal to the cabs back window; they stayed there for a while before slowly going ahead. "I have a bad feeling about this" I mumbled to dad, "There's no one following us, I'm the king of these roads" dad said sounding very smug. "More like the king of bad decisions" I muttered as we got boxed in.

"Who is Mr. Wolfe Jack Bruno?" Sara asked from the back, "How'd you know that" My dad asked shocked. Before she could get a word out the SUV's got closer. "Colette get into the back" dad demanded, "Don't have to tell me twice" I said and started climbing into the back as dad rammed the SUV in front of us.

"AH!" I yelped as I flew into the back seat-right-on-top-of-Seth. Yup that's right ladies and gentleman me the one and only Colette Mae Bruno managed to fall on top of the most gorgeous guy anyone had ever seen in the middle of a car chase... thingy.

"I-I-I am s-s-so sorry" I stuttered trying to untangled myself but only managing to hit my head on the roof. Before I could fully untangle myself from the hot boy dad yelled, "Get down!" as the SUV's speed to catch us. Seth pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me in a protective gesture, whimpering slightly I buried my face into his neck.

Seth's P.O.V

As Colette buried her face into my neck, I felt heat travel up my neck. Softly running my hands through her brown curly hair I heard her whimper, I shifted bringing her closer. Great we're in the middle of a car chase and all I'm worried about is having her near me, what is wrong with me... It couldn't be, no she was human. If only I could help somehow.

"Seth, don't" Sara pleaded with me, reading what was going through my head. "I have to" I said with determination, closing my eyes I focused on changing my molecules so I could pass through the seat all the while leaving Colette safely in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Colette's P.O.V **_

One minute I was hugging Seth, and the next I'm hugging a seat. "Where'd he go?" I asked panicky, "To do something stupid" Sara muttered. I looked out the back window and saw him standing in the middle of the road with a SUV heading straight for him. "What's he doing?" I asked Sara worried; Sara just pulled me close and murmured sweet things in my ear. I closed my eyes and hugged her tight; suddenly we were going backwards making me jolt.

We stopped and Seth reappeared next to me immediately taking me off Sara and holding my tightly to his chest, "Are you kids okay back there?" Dad asked looking not looking back, thank god cause who knows what he would've done if he saw me snuggled up to a boy I just meet. "Yes we-"Seth cut Sara off "We are fine, we should keep moving" Of course my dad who listens to no-one grabbed a crow bar out of nowhere and walked well stalked over to the SUV.

I sat up from Seth's chest and looked around properly, SUVs were turned over and some were extremely dented. "Okay one, how in the world did you do that?" I asked Seth, took a deep breath then asked confused "Two, where did he get that crowbar from?"

"We will explain everything to you later on that subject" Seth answered, then looked just as confused. "And I don't know where he acquired the metal rod." " Good to know" I mumbled sarcastically burying my face into his neck suddenly feeling very tired, I guess being in a car chase does that to you. " Go to sleep Colette Bruno" Sara spoke almost hynotizingly (I have NO idea how to spell), The last thing I saw was Dad walking back to the taxi looking pissed off.


End file.
